Silence
by sarah.write.now
Summary: How can you stand the silence? It's so loud." Shess


**AN: Oneshot. Shess. Weird, cause' I never really liked Shess to begin with. :/ okay, here i go.**

Silence

_ a oneshot by SourirexBeau_

"How can you stand the silence? It's so... loud." He asked me one day.

The statement was either deep, or the highest point of oxymoron possible.

I decided to side with deep. But i didn't tell him that.

"Wow. Oxymoron much?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't seem flustered. He didn't even flinch, like his little friend Nate did whenever he looked me in the eye.

"But seriously. Where's the music, Tess? You're at Camp Rock. Gimme a beat, baby!" He said. Almost passionately.

Almost.

"I like silence. It helps me think." I replied in a flat tone. But somehow he had changed me in that moment.

The silence was weighing down on me, and I felt the need to start humming "Hey Jude".

He surprisingly recognized the song immediately. "Take your sad songs... and make them better." He sang.

"Shane." I said his name. Almost like a statement. Almost like a question. I overuse the word almost.

"Yes." he replied. I looked at him, feeling nervous for what felt like the first time in years. The first time.. ever.

I hadn't been nervous since my mother caught me with one of her expensive cigarettes when I was eight.

She found me perched atop my red silky bed, watching the smoke swirl around me in morbid fascination.

I broke out into a sweat, expecting a strongly worded scolding. Maybe even some physical punishment of some sort.

Instead she asked, bluntly, "Light one up for me, will ya? I gotta hit the road soon and..."

I'd lit one up and handed it to her, and with the handing of that cigarette, I'd never been afraid or nervous again.

I suddenly realized he was still waiting for a response. I tried to remember what I'd wanted to say.

"Shane... why do you do this?" I finally asked him. It was not the question I'd wanted to say. I hadn't even been thinking it.

"Why do you act like... like an_ idiot_ in front of everyone else. But around me,_ Tess Tyler_, you act like.. like... a deep version of yourself?"

He didn't answer.

"Why do you always turn red and make snide comments around Mitchie, but around me your calm, cool, and collected?"

Silence. It was eating me up inside. The silence.

"How come you act like you hate me around everyone else? And then you come over here and... and.."

I stared at him.

"Damn it. Answer me, Shane Grey. Now." I looked at him for what seemed like forever, the silence growing louder and louder in my ears.

_ oxymoron, oxymoron, oxymoron_

"Because Tess. Somehow.. you're different than everyone else. You're... you're like a... I don't know."

"Well?" I prodded him. Continue, Shane. Let's get the show on the road.

"Mitchie." He stated. I felt my face fall. Of course. She had something to do with this.

"What about her?" I asked. Annoyed. Annoyed beyond belief.

"She's sweet. Really she is. And I love her. But your so much lovelier than her. You're jagged, and rough around the edges. _And you... like silence._"

I raised an eyebrow. He like Mitchie because she was... animated. He like me because I was.. not?

"You know how when Mitchie walks into a room.. the chatter starts?"

I nodded numbly. Awaiting his next statement.

"When you walk into the room, and everyone gets quiet and they all turn around, and you just soak up the spotlight? It's _so_ much better."

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

"Oh don't get it. At all." I whispered. I whispered. I never whisper. I never whisper.

He kissed me, and he kissed me really hard. Like, he pressed his lips to mine so hard that I could feel my teeth digging into my gums.

All I heard was silence.

And it was so much better than the mumbling of "Hey Jude", that I almost laughed.

But I didn't. That would, after all, ruin the silence. And I was having way too much fun.

But four words were perfectly welcome into that silent slot that filled the air around us.

"I love you, Tess." He whispered, his lips still against mine.

I told him exactly what I knew he wanted to hear.

"Shh. You're ruining it. The silence." I muttered, pressing my lips against his again, after gasping for breath.

And I could feel him smiling. Not just see him.

But feel him smiling.

**AN: I don't really get what I was trying to say, exactly. But hey, whatever. Review? I really love this. I do. And if I could have you're input,**

**it'd be great. :) REVIEW, LOVELIES!**

**sarah**


End file.
